True Death Is Overrated
by Readergirl37
Summary: The Original family in the True Blood universe, without any True Blood characters. It's been leaked that if an Original dies, their entire line dies. They get ready for war.
1. The Big Reveal

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Inspired by True Blood.

* * *

She's with them as the facts hit the news. Humans now _know_ , that if the Mikaelsons die, all vampires die. The blonde newswoman begins to tell them that the numbers are being done, to figure out which of them would be the most effective kill. Klaus shuts the television off. He's bored, and tired of hearing that asinine woman speak.

They all know what this means, vampires will be targeted still, but as the sires of all vampires they are the biggest targets of all.

* * *

Elijah resumes his work to organize safehouses. There are thousands of vampires in the world, protecting them from large amounts of humans once sounded laughable. But there is safety in numbers, especially with vampires. Klaus has been doing the same thing with werewolves, on a much smaller scale, for years. Werewolves are rejected by humans and vampires. Hybrids have even less acceptance, but he has places for hybrids already. As long as they don't turn on him, Klaus will always protect them.

* * *

"Should I start packing?" Elena asks the room. Kol, Rebekah and Finn say yes, while Elijah and Klaus say no. She wonders when the next time she'll see New Orleans again will be.

Just because they're in one of the most accepting cities in the United States doesn't mean it's safe. Just because Klaus declared himself king and ruined any vampire who rejected it, doesn't mean it's safe.

She looks at Rebekah, who takes her upstairs to help her pack as the men argue. Usually she sides with Klaus, but she doesn't really care. She doesn't mind the possibility of staying and fighting, doesn't mind moving either.

* * *

It's up to her brothers. With a large part of the world against them, it promises to be an interesting fight.


	2. Decisions

They're visible, but the humans don't have pictures of them, and Klaus has kept all of his family portraits in vaults sealed with magic for centuries. They've spread word through appropriate people, that anyone who sells a drawing or description of any of the Originals, is dead.

They all can be easily identified by anyone supernatural, the power that radiates off them is strong. Humans would only be able to tell that they are the first vampires if someone told them.

* * *

Elijah sighs from his place on one of the plush couches, and tells Klaus that they'll need to have a witch disguise Elena again. Someone had thought she was a missing person, taken by vampires. Humans find more and more faults to pile on their family.

There's still a decision to be made. To run, or fight. Elijah runs the numbers, an approximate of how many humans want them dead in the area, and how many vampires they could have fight with them.

They could win with ease. The decision is made, and Elijah begins the process of arranging for their sprawling house to be filled with vampires.

* * *

Finn goes upstairs to tell Elena and Rebekah to stop packing. He knows she heard, but Elena didn't. Elena deserves the explanation.


	3. Block over

Finn volunteers to stay with Elena, a block away from the rest of them. He has no interest of fighting, and he does not have any sires coming. Elena's doppelganger smells good to every vampire, but he's able to ignore it better than most.

She asks how long he thinks the battle will be, and he tells her that he does not know. They just have to wait it out.


	4. Brewing

AN: Almost everything is the exact same as it is in the tvd/to universe, except that humans know of the existence of the supernatural, but don't really understand it.

* * *

A riot brews, a fight in the streets is coming.

* * *

The Originals have done a good job spreading the misconception that only certain vampires can walk in the sun. Not every vampire deserves a ring, and it's better that humans think that they're all sentimental, wearing old rings. The visiting vampires will blend in with humans to gain information, and Klaus plans a letter to the biggest television network with anti vampire views. He has a message to send to all of the humans who think they can kill his family.

* * *

Originals are hard to kill and if humans want blood, it will coat the streets and vampire throats. Elijah arranges for witches to change their appearance, everyone planning to fight in the New Orleans human massacre. That's what Elijah thinks history books will call it. He's interested in seeing if he'll be right in the future or not.

* * *

Humans do not need accurate faces on their wanted posters, and they like their anonymity among humans. Rebekah likes to use it to go shopping, Elijah likes it so he can use several aliases and plans going on at once, Klaus likes it for the peace of it. They all have their reasons.

* * *

Elijah is the one to text Finn and Elena. They had established a code word, he waits for them to type back in code. Almost everything they did with technology was untraceable or covered with magic. Elena texts back in a minute and tells him that she and his brother are fine. The spell is still in place, they can't leave the apartment, and no one can come in. The protective spells done were still up and effective. Elijah is pleased, and tells her that he'll let them know when the fight begins and ends, and when it's safe to return. He has an odd relationship with Elena, they've shared blood, and he respects her. Trusts her, even. That could partially be due to the magically and legally contract they had made making sure that they cannot harm her without physical pain, and vice versa, but he likes to think that's just a little part of it.

Trust, blood, respect-some of the things the Originals valued most. They also valued family, but mostly their own. Rebekah and Klaus hadn't stopped themselves from killing three out of five siblings in one family a few days before.

* * *

Betrayal was betrayal, and the only way to pay for it was in true death. Betrayal from within the Original family was unheard of. They had stuck together as a unit, as a team for centuries. There were times when they had separated, to escape Mikael or pursue different paths, but they did not betray each other. Every step, every mode made for or against each other, when in peace or war, was understood. Not always agreed with, but accepted begrudgingly at least.

* * *

Elijah slips his phone into his pocket as more people arrive. He and Klaus have everything organized to the nines. There's only two days until the rally is to take place. Finn had shaken his head at seeing the site and flyers. He had faith in humanity, not humans, Elijah has reminded him every few decades. He'll check on Finn and Elena before he goes to bed. Until then, he has plans to go over, entertaining to do, and an afterparty to think of.


	5. Netflix

She hasn't had a realistic wish that has been unfulfilled in years. She takes her favorite ice cream out of the freezer and gets a spoon before settling back next to Finn on a plush couch.

"So we're just going to sit here and watch this show?" Finn asks. Usually Elijah and Rebekah are usually the ones who usually do this with her, one or the other. He usually spends time with her when they're both reading in the living room. He usually doesn't watch television, if at all.

Elena nods.

"I haven't watched it yet. Elijah will be mad if I watch the rest of season three of the show we like without him, and Rebekah and I haven't had time to start season two of the show we watch."

Finn seems thoughtful, and Elena watches him with interest, waiting for her ice cream to soften.

"Very well then." He says and she hits play.

The Netflix logo appears on the screen.


	6. Ribs

AN: This chapter is pretty violent, heads up.

* * *

Humans hit first. It's only fair, and Klaus knows his noble brother will throw the first punch.

* * *

Kol loses count of how many people call him evil and full of sin. He rips their heads from their necks, hearts from their chests and drinks his fill of more than one human.

* * *

Klaus walks to the cameras, they're roped off from the fighting. The city determined a police presence would only make things worse.

A man with a crudely made stake follows him and he can't help the grin that shows on his lips.

* * *

"I believe you all wanted to know more about Original vampires." Klaus begins and the journalists are dead silent, not daring to interrupt.

"They're impossible to kill." He says as he feels a stake miss his heart by an inch. He pulls it out and grins.

"True death is overrated anyway." He tells them and then turns and throws the stake. It lands in the man's stomach and he looks stunned as he staggers backwards and hits the ground.

* * *

"Is there anything else you want to say?" One of the reporters has the courage to ask. Klaus walks to the man, and looks back at the fearful journalists. He steps on the man, the cracking of ribs is audible, and then his feet touch the ground again.

"No. There isn't." He tells them.


	7. Bloody End

There are reinforcements, just when Klaus thinks that the fight was over much too quickly. There's too many vampires for a few hundred humans to be a threat. This group has weapons. It makes the fight interesting. All of the vampires fighting are centuries old. None of them are killed, especially not by humans. Elijah is covered in blood and has a smug smirk gracing his face, even with a completely different bone structure and height, Klaus recognizes his brother. He's walking to the reporters, about to address them over the screaming and sounds of violence.

* * *

Klaus helps his sister, Rebekah had insisted on keeping her hair some shade of blonde. She's easily recognizable, although her hair gives off the appearance that she's not a natural blonde.

She's taking off heads like she's the Queen of Hearts and Klaus feels a rush of pride for his siblings, even as he's breaking bones and listening to Elijah speak.

* * *

"We do not want a war with humans. This," Elijah gestures behind him.

"Is just a small fraction of what we can do. We do not want hunted. Vampires will fight back. Humans have thrown the first punch, if you want a war, you can get one. It's up to you, if you want a war or not. Either way, we're ready." He says and tells the reporters that will be all, carry on.

There's a man who tries to grab Elijah's arm as he's walking away, stake in hand, and Elijah throws him to one of his progeny. The distance is a few hundred yards away. He sees jaws drop out of the corner of his eye. He doesn't focus on that, he just throws himself back into fighting.

* * *

At the end, they're beautiful. They're all standing, waiting, covered in human blood. They reek of power, of immortality, and when cameras flash, heads turn at the same second.

They were like an immortal machine, one reporter will write later.

"I believe this fight is over." Klaus announces, his voice carrying enough for the human reporters to hear. Then he says something that the reporters can't hear, and the mass of vampires is simply _gone._

All that's left in the street is blood and bodies.


	8. Vampires Party Harder

The after party is large, and freshly cleaned vampires party hard.

* * *

Elijah texts Finn and Elena, they should be able to come back to the house in two days. He has a feeling this party will last for a long time.

* * *

Music booms, almost drowning out vampire senses, Rebekah loves playing it this loud. She doesn't have a heartbeat when music plays this loudly, there's only the beat. It beats in her chest, in time with the music.

If Elena was here, she'd go deaf. One of the only disadvantages to partying with humans. They don't have the stamina or endurance to really party.

She doesn't think of Elena for two days.

Elena slips from her mind as Klaus makes a toast, a victorious smile on his face.


	9. Episodes

AN: School and work are stressing me out, I have less time for writing but will still be updating every day, and I hope you all like this chapter, I'm planning on wrapping this fic up in ten chapters.

* * *

When their guests begin to leave, they come down from their blood highs. Rebekah frowns when the music stops and she feels her natural heartbeat once more. Elijah checks the news and pulls strings to figure out what the humans have decided as Kol and Klaus right things and do head counts.

* * *

They continue entertaining, and thanking people. Most shake their heads and thank _them._ It's an honor to fight alongside the Originals, they're thankful for the chance. A few wonder where Finn is. One of his siblings usually mentions part of their cover story for him, they're experienced liars. Finn's undercover, that's what they say. Not technically a lie. He is with Elena and they are under the cover of magic still.

* * *

Elijah gets the spells on the house lifted and Elena and Finn come back home after the last of their guests have left.

Elena is laughing with Finn when they return home, they hear the laughter from the living room. Elijah waits for them to settle in before asking questions.

* * *

Elena finds him in the library, waiting for a response from the people of New Orleans.

She sits next to him, and when she's sure she has his attention, she asks if he wants to watch an episode of the show they're working on. He nods, and pulls up Netflix on his laptop. She knows they could use any television in the house, but she likes this better. It's the right size to watch, and this way, she can tell if Elijah's paying attention or not.

* * *

Rebekah enters the library as soon as the episode is done and tells Elena they need to go shopping. She sends Elijah regretful look, the season finale will have to wait, and Elijah just nods. He wishes her luck.

* * *

Finn tells Elijah that he started a show with Elena, and his younger brother looks at him with interest.

He admits they watched almost two seasons in 2 days.

Elijah is intrigued, she's finally starting to warm up to all of them. Except Niklaus, but he always finds excuses not to spend too much time with her. Finn thinks it's because she reminds him of Tatia, but keeps the opinion to himself.

They're all aware that Elena's favorite way to spend time is Netflix. She's the reason they have an account, she had sighed as she had made it.

They were vampires with eternity, there was no excuse to not understand pop culture references.

He's lost in his thoughts when he sees Finn gingerly touch his laptop.

He refreshes the page, and Elijah sees that the humans have made a decision.


	10. Battles

AN: Sorry about the delay on this one!

* * *

There will not be a war against vampires in New Orleans., Elijah reads. They won. But there are other places, other cities where there is war. They still have to fight it. But this round is won.

They're all gifted fighters, Elena's sure they'll win the other rounds too. She looks forward to seeing it.

* * *

finis


End file.
